


Lay your weary head to rest

by WarwomanWay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Lydia, Darcy is a Hale, Fuck the time line, M/M, No actual mpreg, Pack Bonding, Protective Derek, Really the time line is all made up, Sassy Darcy Lewis, Spark Darcy Lewis, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek finally happens, Time Travel, stiles is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Darcy goes to sleep in New York and wakes up in Beacon Hills. </p><p> </p><p>But thirty years in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This year would be different she promised herself. No one in the Avenger Tower beside Jane knew what today was but Darcy doubted Jane actually remembered her birthday.

Turns out she was wrong.

"Happy birthday, Darcy!" Jane called out as soon as Darcy walked into the lab causing her to almost cringe.

On the bright side there were cupcakes and coffee so she couldn't really fault Jane it’s not like she knew or anything.

"It’s your birthday?" Bruce asks smiling at her softly.

Darcy shrugs nonchalantly. "It’s not like it’s a big deal or anything."

"Of course it’s a big deal!" Jane declared. “Birthdays are a special thing that only happen once a year."

Darcy frowned and mentally groaned. Jane's enthusiasm wasn't contagious.

It was just one day. One day she had to put on a happy face and pretend for her friends, its not like she didn't already do that for her dad who still insisted to do something every year, even if it was just as hard for him as it was for her.

Bruce smiled at her sympathetically like maybe he truly understood how Darcy felt, she realized he probably did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It turned out it wasn't as bad as Darcy had first imagined a loops soon as everyone wished her a happy birthday, it was business as usual expect for Stark.

Because Tony Stark is a dick.

"So fun sized you finally legal yet?" Stark asked with a sneer. It’s a normal type of banter for them but today it felt wrong.

Today she didn't want to deal.

Most days she would have come back with something wittier but today she didn't have it in her to verbally spar with the man.

 "Fuck off Stark." She snapped glaring at him which caused everyone in the room to go silent and still.

Tony's smirk didn't falter. "That's no way to be on your birthday. Aren't you supposed to be all happy and bask in the attention of your closest friends?”

"How the hell do you know how I'm supposed to feel?" Darcy snapped, and Tony blinked as if trying to come up with something to pacify her.

Nope fuck it she couldn't do it. Not without a really high body count. Grabbing her purse she made her beeline out the door and freedom leaving a gaping Tony Stark behind.

Once she got to her tiny apartment her cell phone rang. It was her dad.

 Right on time like always.

"Hey dad." Darcy answered the phone trying to sound as upbeat as possible.  
" _Hey baby girl._ " And boy did he sound tired. _"You ok?"_

Darcy groaned mentally of course her dad knew her better than anyone else except for maybe her uncle Peter but that was just because she and Peter developed a close relationship while she grew up, something her dad always frowned upon. "Yeah I'm ok just stress, work you know?"

Her dad is silent for a moment. _"Darc you don't have to pretend to be ok for my sake."_  
Darcy sighed. "I know and I'm not it’s just..." She let the words trail off but by the soft sound her father made she knew he understood.

They talked for a few minutes before her dad had to go. _"Happy birthday Darcy I love you.”_ He tells her.

A sad smile is on her face. "Love you too dad, give everyone else my love too." And like that the call had ended leaving Darcy feeling worse them she had before.

It’s way too early to go to bed but Darcy finds herself curling up in the middle of her bed with the stuffed wolf her papa gave her when she was really little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _"Daddy where's papa? I want pancakes for my birthday." Eight year old Darcy asked bouncing on the heels her feet._

_Her dad frowned. "I think he is still asleep." He then grinned at Darcy bending down to place a kiss to her forehead. "Why don't you go wake them up?" Darcy squealed and ran off towards her parent's bedroom._

_A bloodcurdling scream follows a few minutes later. "Daddy! Papa won't wake up."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everything is so fucking cold when Darcy wakes up still clutching the stuffed wolf and her back hurts and what she is currently laying on is definitely not her bed, but a cold hard dirt floor.

"Holy fuck!" She swears as she tries to pull herself up into sitting position. When her sleep addled brain finally catches up with the rest of her, she reaches a terrifying conclusion; Dorothy is no longer in Kansas, or rather her apartment in New York.

 "Who are you?"

Darcy screams jumping up grabbing her stuff wolf clutching it tight to her chest like an automatic reaction. "Look I don't know what kind of creeper you are but seriously not cool, I could go into cardiac arrest."

The man, who looks no older then she is, twenty five or so snorted. "You heart sounds perfectly fine to me."

Darcy glares at him as she bends down to dust off her close. "Where the hell am I?" She demanded.

"You don't know?" He asked her and she shook her head. "This is the Hale house."

Darcy jaw dropped as she looked around to the burned out shell of a house. This was not the place she grew up. It was a sick joke. "Like hell it is." Darcy snapped anger pouring out of her. "I am Darcy Hale and trust me I would know."

In a flash the man lunges for her and his claws are around her throat. Even though she is mostly terrified she won't back down. Her dad always taught her to stand up to something that scares her, even if that something is a crazy werewolf who may or may not have kidnapped her.

Really she wasn't ruling anything out.

"I'm not scared of you." She hissed looking him dead in the eye.

"Yes you are." He growled out. "You are not a Hale."

At that Darcy's hands started to shake in anger. "Who the hell are you to tell me what I'm not." Darcy yelled at him her fists were balled tight.

He snarled pushing her back a few inches. "I'm Derek Hale."

The air left her lungs. "No...no fucking way. Da...Derek is like in his fifties." She yelled and she us pushing against him with his fist. "You are cuckoo bananas."

The man _Derek_ huffs out in annoyance bearing his fangs at her. "Get out of here while you can." He hissed out threateningly.

Swallowing hard she shook her head. "No. I went to sleep in my apartment in New York and I woke up here. I want to know what the fuck is going on."

She is on the verge of having a full blown bitch fit. She wants to know what’s going on damn it!

Derek regarded her for a moment. "I don't think you can handle the truth."

Darcy snorts. "Please I was raised by wolves."

"But you're human." It was like a simple observation really, but to Darcy at sounded more like an insult then anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _"_ _What's wrong Darcy baby?" Her papa asked kneeling down next her._

 

_"Unca Petey said I was just a human. Just a stupid ordinary human." There are tears in the little girl’s eyes as her papa picked her up and set her in his lap._

_"_ _You are human, Darcy." He tells her gently but then he smiles. "But there is no such thing as an ordinary human."_

 

_She looks up at him with wide eyes. "Really?"_

_He nodded holding her close. "Really. You my beautiful little munchkin are going to do amazing things." He kisses the tip of her nose which earns him a giggle._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
 _"_ _I'm sorry Mr. Hale." The paramedic said sympathetically. "There was nothing we could have done."_

 

_Derek nodded numbly watching as they took his husband away._

 

_"Daddy?" A small broken whimper pulled him out of his thoughts. He blinked looking down at his daughter without a word he scooped her up into his arms and let her cling to his shirt as he ran his hands through her hair._

 

_"I've got you Darcy baby." He told her burying his face in her dark locks letting his tears fall freely into his little girl's hair._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy sat in Derek's passenger seat with her arms crossed glaring out the window, the two of them rode in complete silence with Derek sneaking glances at the brunette every so often.

Derek had decided something was definitely off with the girl, she was not someone to be trusted but the most unexplainable was underneath the scent of honeysuckle and coffee she smelled like pack. No she smelled like _home_.

Derek did not like that one bit.

The wolf inside was highly aware of this girls presence.

Derek watched as she shifted in her seat and looked at him. "Where are we going?" She asks, and it’s the first time since Derek got her in the car that she had uttered away.

Something told Derek that she wasn't the type to easily stat quiet.

 

"Taking you somewhere to find out who you are." He grounded out sparing one fleeting glance into her direction.

"I told you who I am." Darcy huffed out crossing her arms over her chest.

A low threatening growl escape Derek's throat. "You are lying."

 

It’s the only explanation, because Derek can’t afford the hope that it would cost in believing her.

 

Darcy scoffed in annoying. "You're a wolf you should know I'm not lying!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "I. Am. Darcy. Hale." She said each word slowly.

Derek listened to her heartbeat there was no upticks, just a steady beat.

She wasn't lying.

 

That's what scared Derek the most.

"Some people can manipulate their heart beats." He tries.

Darcy scoffed. "Dude, I'm a horrible liar."

"Don't call me dude." Derek shot back so fast it almost felt like second nature.

Something inside his wolf stirred.

Derek frowned and glared out of his window, as he turned his car into a driveway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No offense dude, but you can't just show up like this!" Darcy's not really paying attention to what is going on, because Derek just left her in the car while he went to knock on the door.

"I didn't know what else to do." Derek hisses in a low voice. It’s more than kind of intimidating.

 

There was more words exchanged but Darcy couldn't make them out then Derek's gesturing at her to get out of the car.

 

Slowly Darcy made her way out of the car and to where Derek was standing with a teen aged boy, an oddly familiar one.

 

"Really you bring your booty call here?" He asks waving his hands around annoyed.

 

Darcy's face goes bright red, her blood boiled with anger taking great offense to be called a booty call. She opened her mouth to tell him off but the sound came out was more of a choked sob.

 

Everything had clicked into place. It all made sense, even if it was more then a little fucked up.

 

Both boys stared at her like she had grown another head.“Dude what’s wrong with her?”

Derek’s staring at her with wide eyes looking between concerned and almost frightened. “I don’t know.”

“No!” Darcy shouts waving her hands about. “This cannot be happening. I can handle aliens and super heroes and the constant threat of being kidnapped, but not this!” It’s a rush of words and they stare at her with even more concerned. “I can’t do this!”

“You still have a thing for the crazy chicks.” If Darcy didn’t know any better she would have sworn his words were tinged with jealousy.

Derek growled. “Shut up Stiles.”

 

Stiles scoffed and turned his attention back to Darcy. “Well get her inside before the neighbors freak out and call my dad.”

 

Before she can protest Derek is dragging her through the threshold and Stiles slams the door behind them giving them both questioning stares before turning towards Derek. “Who the hell is she?”

 

“I don’t know.” Derek snapped back. “I found her this morning.”

“I’m right here.” Darcy snapped and they turned back towards her.

“Ok.” Stiles stated looking at her. “Who the hell are you?”

 

Darcy took a big breath and sighed. The truth would come out eventually. “My name is Darcy Hale. And I’m pretty sure I’m from the future.”

“Pretty sure?” Stiles asked voice dripping with sarcasm.

Darcy rolled her eyes scoffing. “Well considering I went to bed in my apartment in New York the year was 2042. Yeah I can say I’m pretty sure.” She shot back.

Stiles and Derek shared a look before Derek swore under his breath, the wolf inside him howled in recognition.

And all hell broke loose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So a daughter from the future?” Stiles asks trying to keep the conversation light after following Derek out the door when he stormed out rather than looking Darcy in the eye.

Stiles put the pieces together rather quickly, not that it surprised Derek anymore.

All the signs were there when Derek met Darcy, he just didn’t want to believe that somehow that he had a daughter from the future. So many questions were swirling around in his head, enough to give him a migraine.

Derek scowled pinching the bridge of his nose. “Shut up, Stiles.”

Shutting up was the last thing Stiles had in mind. “I’m sorry I thought she was your booty call.”

Derek huffed a small laugh. “It’s a small consolation I guess.”

Stiles grinned. “So I guess this means at some point you get lucky enough that you sleep with someone they don’t try to kill you.”

The scowl is back on Derek’s face.

Stiles offers up a small shrug. “Sorry.”

Derek figures Stiles really isn’t sorry though, mostly because Stiles is a little shit but he just gives Stiles a small smile. “Thanks.”

“So now what?” It’s the question that needs to be asked.

Derek sighs. “We figure out why she’s here and how to get her back to her own time.”

Stiles frowned a little. Derek’s eye brows shot up. “What Stiles?”

A grin spread across the teens face. “We can use her knowledge to our advantage.”

Derek groaned shaking his head. “No.”

He really didn’t want to know about the future, but looking at Stiles and his big goofy grin he kind of did want to know. He just couldn’t allow himself that kind of risk.

Stiles faked a pout then sobered quickly. “Your right her being here, it’s a bad idea to know the future. Its time traveling 101.”

Derek couldn’t fault Stiles logic, even if most of the things he knows he learned from a Michael J fox movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Darcy paced back and forth in Stile’s living room, in almost near hysteria. She had faced a lot of things in her life that had seemed like the norm, that didn’t really phase her much anymore, but this she wasn’t sure she could handle being here without out some kind of emotional damage.

Just looking at Stiles, being around him made her feel like she was eight years old again and he was taken away from her. The only reasonable option she had was not to get close, not to get attached to the hyper active teenager, because when she went back to her own time he wouldn’t be there.

And damn that was going to hurt more than anything.

One thing for certain she was going to need so much therapy after this was over, it was a good thing she worked for Tony Stark then.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shining brightly through Stiles window was enough to wake him up, not that he had gotten much sleep the night before with the thinking about the odd girl sleeping down stairs on the couch were Derek had insisted she to stay. 

 _"There is nowhere else to take her Stiles."_ Derek had said with a huff of finality, but there had been a hidden undertone of desperation.  _"Just until the morning, until we can take her to Deaton."_

Needless to say Stiles caved because Derek asked him to, or he demanded Stiles to but still he would do anything for Derek.

Walking down stairs Stiles discovered the couch was empty, with no sight of Darcy anywhere. "Shit." He swore under his breath.

Derek was going to kill him for losing his daughter. 

Quickly he threw on his clothes and shoes before grabbing his jeep keys thinking maybe he could find her before he had to call and tell Derek. 

Stiles opened his jeep door and found Darcy curled up in the front seat. Her face was buried in the leather and a stuffed wolf was tucked under her arms, her face was bearly visible but Stiles could see the dried tear marks on her cheek. 

After a few moments of consideration Stiles reached out and shook Darcy's leg jolting her awake causing her to scream out and kick him in the gut.

'Hey!" Stiles cried out doubling over.

Darcy glared at him then huffed indigently. "That's what you get for sneaking up on someone while they sleep."

 "Well maybe if you didn't sneak into my jeep to sleep." Stiles responded looking at her in an accusing way.

Darcy sighed but didn't respond. She didn't dare to tell him the reason why she was in the jeep was because it was the closest to being near him. She didn't dare to tell him it brought her comfort.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Can you run through your day before this happened?" Deaton asked.

Darcy sighed looking down at her hands. "It was my birthday I don't really do birthdays." She can feel Derek look at her and she knows if she turns her head she will see a look of guilt so instead she keeps her attention on Deaton. "But Jane tried. I went to work then went home Dad...uh Derek called and we hung up and I fell asleep."

Taking a breath she chanced a glance at Derek who had his jaw tight staring straight ahead. 

"And that's all?" Deaton asked getting Darcy's attention back on him. 

Darcy nodded. "Yeah." Her voice was soft.

There was a moment of silence as Deaton processed the situation. Darcy stared down at her hands taking deep breaths avoiding looking at anyone in the room. It was just too much now that everything was laid out on the table.

"So how do we get her back to her own time?" It’s Stiles who finally breaks the silence.

 "You don't." Deaton answered cryptically.

Darcy felt her heart constrict and her stomach drop. "Say what?"

Deaton sighed. "Darcy is a spark. Her magic brought her here for a reason and she will remain here until she fulfills that reason."

There was collective groan in the room and Darcy jaw dropped. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed jumping off the table and on to the floor. "I'm the least magical one in this room." 

Stiles snorted in agreement and Darcy turned and flipped him off ignoring his smug grin. 

Deaton cleared his throat. "That maybe so because your spark is barely there. You have been suppressing it for so long”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_"Papa. I want to learn. “Darcy said running excitedly into the kitchen where her father was bent over his book._

_Stiles smiled softly and scooped his daughter up sitting her on the kitchen counter. "And what is it you want to learn Darcy girl?"_

_"Magic just like you." She answered proudly._

_Stiles kissed her dimples and nodded. 'Well I guess I can teach you."_

_Darcy squealed with delight clapping her chubby hands together, hanging on to every word her papa had said as he moved around the kitchen._

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I guess if she us sticking around for a while we should let the pack know.” Stiles suggested on the car ride from the veterinary clinic.

Derek made a small sound of agreement. "Wouldn't hurt."

"Uh guys." Darcy called out from the backseat sitting up a bit. "I'm right here, ya know?" It stung how Stiles seemed to personally resent her presence. It almost made it easier to not get attached to him.

"I know." Stiles shot back with a cheeky smirk making Darcy’s blood boil at being blatantly ignored.

No one ignores Darcy Elizabeth Hale!

"Stiles." Derek warned in low growl that had no real heat behind. Darcy remembered that it was one that he always reserved for Stiles alone that was mixed with fondness and frustration, but never anger.

Stiles looked over at Derek and shrugged. "Sorry." 

Derek sighed but said nothing looking directly ahead. 

"So."Darcy started breaking the uneasy silence that had settled in the car. “Hanging out with the pack, can't wait to see what they are like as teenagers.”

Laughter filled the car breaking the tension everyone felt even for a fleeting moment.

Turns out meeting the teenage version for the pack wasn't as awesome as Darcy thought it was. It turned out to be more terrifying then anything.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Derek has a daughter?!!" "Time travel is a thing?" "Do we have any more Cheetos?"

The questions circled around the loft all at once making Darcy feel a little overwhelmed. Before a panic attack could come to the surface Derek placed his hand firmly on Darcy's shoulder.

Logically Darcy knows this is not the same man who kissed her scraped knees and read her bed time stories or the same man who defended her against her uncle Peter whenever he frightened her or upset her. She knows it’s not the same man but she can't help but to instantly calm when he squeezes her shoulder as if he has done it a thousand times before.

Derek cleared his throat demanding silence from the pack. "Yes Darcy is from the future. Yes she is my daughter. No Scott there is no more Cheetos." Derek answered one at a time.

New questions started to pour in, they were mostly directed at Darcy concerning the future. 

Darcy sighed in frustration. "I'll answer one question each."

There was a few groans but everyone seemed mostly agreeable with the arrangement.

Lydia was the first to ask her question. "Am I happy?"

Darcy thought back to her aunt Lydia living in New York working in the Baxter building and married to Jackson. "Yes you are very happy."

Lydia smiled satisfied with her answer. 

"Is the pack still together?" The question had come from Scott and Darcy almost smiled at the hopefulness in his voice. 

"For the most part, yeah." A big grin spread across Scott's face causing Darcy to laugh. Out of all day her uncles Scott was her favorite, with his puppy eyes and his all-around genuine personality. Maybe it was the reason she was immune to Steve's Captain America charm. 

Everyone asked their questions and Darcy answered to the best of her ability trying not to give too much away. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey baby girl." He greeted scooping her up and kissed her nose before sitting her back down._

_"Where's papa? It’s my birthday I want pancakes." She asks looking around the kitchen._

_Derek frowned Stiles was normally always the first to awake and knowing today is their daughter's birthday Derek thought Stiles would already be in the kitchen making her a special breakfast._

_Derek shrugged. "Maybe he's still asleep. Why don't you wake him up?" He suggested with a grin._

_Darcy takes off running towards her parents’ bedroom squealing in delight._

_Somewhere a banshee screams._

_"Daddy!" Darcy yells out in a choked sob that makes Derek's blood run cold. "Papa isn't waking up."_

_Without hesitation Derek takes off running the coffee cup that was in his hand falls to the ground and shatters as does his heart when he gets to his bedroom to see his daughter shaking his husband._

_That's when Derek doesn't hear it. He doesn't hear Stiles's heart beating in his chest._

_"Darcy." Derek's voice is soft not to scare her. "I need you to go to my office and call grandpa."_

_Darcy stares at him in confusion her lip quivering._

_"Please Darcy." He raised his voice._

_Darcy scrambled off the bed without hesitation._

_When he hears Darcy on the phone with John he pulls his husbands still body into his arms and allowed the tears to flow freely down his face._

_Derek's wolf howls in pain as the man sobs with his face buried in Stiles's neck rocking them back and forth._

_A few moments later Darcy returns to the room with Lydia on her heels._

_"Derek?" Lydia's voice is soft full of pain, his head pops up to look at her. Her eyes are red and blotchy and she looks disheveled and sweaty like she ran the whole way._

_"Take care of Darcy." He simply tells her._

_Lydia nods picking up her goddaughter holding her close to her chest carrying her out of the room._

_The little girl cried and screamed. "No! I want to stay with papa! Papa!"_

_Even as Darcy struggled and cried Lydia held her closely as the paramedics and the Sheriff showed up, not releasing her hold on the little girl for a moment terrified if she did Darcy to would leave as well._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Hale. There was nothing we could have done." The paramedic told him sincerely. He just nodded numbly watching as the carried his husband away. His mate away._

Across _the room Darcy wiggled from Lydia's grasp and went running to Derek._

_"Daddy?" Darcy whimpered pulling Derek out of his thoughts of pain and grief._

_He scooped down and picked her up pulling her tightly against his chest. "I've got you Darcy baby." He tells her as he buries his face in her dark curls._

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek has been finding himself lately standing outside of Stiles's house in the middle of the night while the rest of the world had slept. He had no idea why he did it, why he stood there most nights just listening to Stiles's soft snoring as he slept, but now that Darcy was around his wolf was extra careful in making sure no harm had come to his pup.

Even if Derek didn't know Darcy as own, his wolf knew her.

Listening Derek could hear amongst the snores of Stiles he could hear Darcy's soft whimpers, if he listened even closer he could hear her calling softly out in her slumber.  _Papa._

For an unknown reason the word caused his chest to ache and his wolf to claw at the surface trying to break out to comfort his pup.

 Regardless of what his wolf wanted Derek couldn't bring himself to go to her.  _He didn't know her._

 He meant to leave after a while, really he meant to. Instead he does the exact opposite of leaving and silently climbs through the sleeping teen’s bedroom window. 

"Derek?" Stiles mumbled sleepily causing him to freeze. "What are you doing here?" 

He hesitates for a few moments not totally sure of the answer himself. He opens his mouth and closes it again causing Stiles to sigh out. "Either stay or leave, but the just standing there is creepy." 

Unsure how to precede Derek stands still; he can hear the rustling of the sheets to know Stiles is moving around. 

"Well come on." Stiles said patting the empty space in his bed in an inviting manner.

This time Derek didn't hesitate to crawl into the bed next to Stiles and to be greeted by the boy's warmth as he presses his noses against the boy’s neck scenting him. 

Stiles sighed in contentment throwing an arm around Derek's chest while Derek wraps his arms around the boy's waist. 

Derek knew they would probably wake up in the morning and pretend that they didn't spend the night spooning, but right now he had this. 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What should we do with her?" Stiles asks the next morning before running off to school.

Derek frowned. "I can't watch her I have work to do." 

Stiles snorted. "What the hell do you actually do for a living?" 

 A low growl escaped Derek's throat as he glared across the table at Stiles. "I do stuff."

"Stuff, yeah real descriptive Sourwolf." 

A huff comes from the girl in question and both men turn to look at her as if just now realizing she was in the room. 

"Again I'm right here." Darcy snapped the irritation clear in her voice. "And by the way I can take care of myself."

Derek opened his mouth to protest but Stiles cut him off. "No way in hell am I leaving you alone in my house." 

The harsh bite to his words had really stung Darcy.

"Stiles!" Derek snapped baring his teeth.

Darcy glared at them both before getting out of her seat fighting angry tears. "Fuck you. I'm out of here." They both watched as she stormed out of the house the front door slamming behind her. 

"What the hell was that?" Derek yelled. When Stiles didn't say anything Derek got angrier.  His wolf was ready to come out to protect his pup. "I have no idea what the fuck is your problem, Stiles but you fix it."

Derek said the last words as a threat before leaving the teen standing in the kitchen blinking back tears. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy finds herself walking with no set destination in mind. She almost wished she had changed out of her clothes she had slept in which was nothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top that Kira had lent her, but she's angry and pissed off and at the moment what she is wearing really isn't one of her biggest concerns.

Right now she just wants to go home. She would do anything just to go back to her own time, even if it means putting up with Stark's bullshit without threatening to taze him fifteen times a day. Hell Darcy would even be willing to listen to Jane complain about Thor without reminding her that she is damn lucky to have a man who adores her as much as Thor does. 

She would make any bargain with any deity that would be willing to listen to her. 

It turns out its just not her day when she sees the blue lights flashing. As the handsome deputy steps out of the squad car Darcy mentally slaps herself for not changing before dramatically storming out. 

"Miss you can't be loitering around here." He tells her.

Darcy sighs then rolls her eyes. "Yeah trust me I know that."

The deputy doesn't look impressed. "The store owners called about a woman that fits your description with the intent of sexual solicitation."

Darcy snorted wanting to almost laugh at the shitty situation. "I am not a hooker!" 

The deputy simply shrugged. "I'm not saying you are, but I need to bring you in to run your story."

 Darcy groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

Turns out the deputy wasn't kidding as he slapped the cuffs on her wrists and put her in the backseat of the squad car.

 


	4. Chapter 4

She counted fifty five ceiling tiles before the door had opened. She sucked in a sharp breath when she saw who it was walking through the door.  _Sheriff Stilinski._ He was followed by the deputy who arrested her.

"Parish I'll take care of this one." The sheriff simply said. The deputy gave a quick nod before leaving Darcy with her future grandfather. 

For the longest no one said a word but the tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The sheriff is looking at her and it makes Darcy squirm in her seat remembering several lectures from the man growing up.

Then there's a smile spreading across the man's face that makes her even more uncomfortable. "I'm not actually surprised." He says breaking the silence.

But Darcy is surprised and mostly confused. "Excuse me?"

John chuckles softly, there's twinkle in his eyes. "You getting arrested for a misunderstanding. You are definitely Stiles's daughter." 

Darcy's jaw dropped. "Wh...How?"

John snorted and rolled his eyes. "Stiles told me yesterday about a girl from the future. I didn't believe him at first." He shakes his head laughing lightly. "But I walk in here and here you are the spitting image of Claudia." 

Darcy's heart clenches at the mention of her late grandmother. It’s the first time she had ever heard of the resemblance. 

 John smiled sadly. "I guess your proof that my boy finally gets his shit together and tells Derek how he feels."

It’s Darcy's turn for a sad smile to grace her face. "Yeah they get together." It feels good to confess that to someone. 

John blinks at her soft words then shakes his head. "I don't want to know. Whatever happens in your time I don't want to know." He tells her gently.

Darcy nods solemnly. "My lips are sealed." She mimes locking her lips and throwing away the key.

John chuckles, reaching out to ruffle her hair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're an idiot." Lydia groaned out throwing herself on her bed.

Stiles face went red. "Gee thanks for that." He mumbled rolling his eyes. 

Lydia sighed squeezing her eyes closed trying to quell the dull ache in her head that normally came with dealing with Stiles.  

Stiles is fidgeting on the chair in the corner of Lydia's room uncertain as to why he came to the banshee in the first place. "You should have seen the look on her face, Lyds." The boy buries his face in his hands to hide his guilt.

Lydia made a humming noise in the back of her throat urging Stiles to continue.

"I feel like an ass." He confessed.

At this point Lydia sat up and looked Stiles in the eyes. "Why have you been treating her like that, Stiles? It’s not you."

Stiles sighed. "I...I just feel like with her here that's it, ya know?" 

Lydia shook her head because no she didn't know. "Please explain."

He's looking down at his hands now trying to avoid whatever is going on in his head. 

"Stiles." Lydia sighed out getting irritated trying to get the boy to focus on what is actually bothering him. 

"It’s just that with her here its proof that me and Derek never happen." The confession is a heart breaking one that leaves the room silent for several seconds.

"You're an idiot." Lydia tells him for the second time that afternoon.

The pillow that sails across the room and hits him in the face leaves Stiles a little more than baffled.

Its clear Lydia Martin knows more than he does. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  _"Enough is enough.” Lydia snapped as her heels clicked across the carpet, she threw open the blinds letting in Tue bright sunlight._

_ It had been two weeks since Stiles's funeral and Derek had barely left his bed and when Darcy wasn't at school she was found curled around her father's side trying desperately to help anyway she could while feeling just as empty as he.  _

_ Most of the pack had allowed the coping mechanism. Scott would stop the in Tue afternoons with meals Kira had made while Peter dropped by in the mornings to get Darcy ready for school and helping his nephew in any way he could.  _

  _It was Lydia who finally put her foot down._

_ "Get the hell up Derek." She growled pulling the sheets off the man. _

_ Derek glared at her but didn't move.  _

_ "You have an hour and a half until you have to pick Darcy up." She tells him as sue is going through his closet in search of something for him to wear.  _

_ "John is picking up Darcy." He mumbled before he buried his face in his pillow.  _

_ "No." She says firmly. "You are going to pick up your daughter from school, but first you need to shower." She is scrunching her nose. "Because you stink."  _

_ Derek growls at her his eyes flashing blue, but Lydia stands her ground arms crossed against her chest. _

_ "Get up Derek." She repeats her demand. "Peter and Jackson are down stairs I will yell for them if I have to." _

_ Derek looks up at her and knows she isn't bluffing, and he really doesn't want her to bring his uncle and her husband up here so with a sigh he crawls out of bed.  _

_ It took a few moments to access the room that barely held any trace of his mate, a broken sob overtook him.  _

_ “I have no one else left.” He croaks out.  _

_ A harsh slap lands across his face causing Derek to blink back tears.  _

_ “You listen to me Derek Hale.” Lydia hisses out. “You have a pack that loves you and will support you through anything. You have a little girl who needs you now more than ever.” _

_ Derek slowly coming out of shock blinks up at the redhead.  _

_ “You are not alone, Derek.” This time her words are less harsh as she shoves him towards the bathroom and turns on the shower for him. _

_ Derek never tells Lydia that her tough love helped him get though one of the worst times in his life.  _

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Can we talk?” Darcy looks up to see Stiles looking hopefully at her. 

She sighs and gestures for him to start talking.

“Look.” He starts biting at his lower lip. “I was an ass.”

“Damn right you were.” Darcy shot back feeling a justified sense of rage overcome her. 

“I’m sorry.” He tells her softly. “Maybe we could start over?”

Darcy smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah I’d like that.” And really it’s all that she ever wanted.

A wide grin breaks out across Stiles face as he throws himself down beside her his shoulders touching hers. Darcy can fell something surge between them when he touches her, and for a moment she wonders if he could feel it as well. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Again." Stiles orders. 

Darcy feels frustration build up after each new failure. "How much longer?" She asks impatience clear in voice. 

"As long as it takes for you to finally get it." Stiles answers with insufferable sigh. "Look Deaton said you couldn't get home until you fulfill the reason why you're here. So the best way to do that is to learn to control your spark." 

Darcy allowed a groan to escape. Every part of her body ached and she was no closer to even making her spark coming out then she was when she first started. She suspects Stiles gets sick pleasure out of pushing her like he is. 

"Again." Stiles repeated bouncing on the balls of his feet; Darcy can almost feel the electricity coming from him.

Closing her eyes Darcy concentrated hard but she still felt nothing other than exhaustion. 

"Again." Stiles ordered with a sharp tone.

"No!" Darcy snapped whirling around to face the teen. Whit hot tears already started to explode down her face.  "I have been at this all day, I’m hungry and tired. Face it I’m a dud." 

Stiles blinked at her a few times. "Again." He snapped.

"Stiles, enough." Derek's voice cut through the wooded area. It was more of a growl than anything. "She is about to collap.se from exhaustion." He was at Darcy’s side in seconds

 Stiles huffed out opening his mouth to say something but a glare from Derek made him change his mind. "Fine." He sighed stalking off towards his jeep leaving Darcy and Derek standing in the woods.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks Darcy gently hands on her arm keeping her standing steady. 

 Nodding weakly Darcy turns to wipe furiously at her eyes.

"He isn't normally like that." Derek tells her and it makes her even angrier. 

"Don't." She sighed pulling away from Derek to sit down on a lot before her legs gave out on her. "Don't make excuses for him."

Derek sighed but nodded sitting down next to her. "We can stay here for a while if you like." 

A small smile graced Darcy's face. "Thanks because I don't think I can move any time soon."

 Derek chuckled softly his shoulders brushing against his daughter's.

The silence felt comfortable and Darcy could almost picture Derek with graying hair and wrinkles around his eyes. Darcy can almost picture the older version of her father as if he is actually sitting next to her.

It made her heart ache for home. 

"Are we close?" Derek asks breaking the silence. 

Darcy turned towards him with a bright smile. "Yeah. We are very close. You divide your time between Beacon Hills and New York with me." 

Derek smiles at that. "And your mother?" Finally the question Derek has been dying to ask is out in the open.

Darcy sucks in a deep breath and bits at her lower lip. "I...It’s just us. Just you and me." 

Blinking a few times Derek allowed the information to sink in. His face fell as he realized what happened to Darcy’s _mother._ "Oh...I'm sorry Darcy." 

Darcy shook her head squeezing his shoulder lightly. "Don't. It’s not your fault."  Its words she had heard her aunt Lydia and Uncle Scott tell him over the years, but only when they thought she wasn't around.

They settled back into silence the both of them are so unsure of what to say to the other. 

The sun is setting close to setting when Derek breaks the silence again. "Tell me something about yourself." 

The command is so sudden it has Darcy blinking up at him and fidgeting as she thought of something to say. "I live in New York, I told you that right?" Derek nods in answer to her question hanging on to her every word and it spurs Darcy to continue speaking. "Um well I basically work for these really smart scientist, it’s pretty rewarding most days but some days I want to punch Stark in the face." 

Derek listen to her speak, there was something so eerily familiar about the way she was getting excited about the little things she talked about, animatedly waving her hands about and smiling the whole time. Derek believes it’s the most he has seen her smile, really smile since he met her. 

But he can't put his finger on who Darcy reminds him of. 

Darcy she him staring at her from the corner of her, she blushes and smiles. "What?" 

It’s almost as if all the smiling is contagious, Derek smiles back with a shake of his head. "Nothing."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going to say this because I love you, but Stiles you are an idiot." Lydia berates him as he lays his head in Scott's lap.

"I have to agree with Lydia dude." Scott pipes up giving Stiles an apologetic smile.

Stiles groans burring his face in his hands. "You suck Scotty. You're supposed to be on my side." 

Scott pouts defensively. "I am on your side but you're an idiot." 

Lydia smirks in satisfaction at not being the only one who is unimpressed at Stile's latest actions. 

 Stiles sighed in defeat. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Lydia groans in frustration. Stiles was the only one who didn't see it, well the only one besides Derek. "How about actually having a conversation with Derek? You know telling him how you feel."

"What am I supposed to say? Sorry Derek but I resent your daughter..." 

"You resent Darcy?" 

 Stiles head snapped up from where it was resting on Scott's lap to look at Derek leaning against the doorframe. He mentally kicked himself at the kicked puppy expression on the werewolf's face. "I...Derek it’s not like that."

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles making his way inside the room. "Then tell him what it’s like, Stiles." 

Silently Lydia grabbed Scott’s wrist and pulled him out of the room allowing Derek and Stiles privacy. 

Stiles looked up at Derek who was looking at him impatiently. Stiles sighed. "It’s just...Her being here means that one day you're going to find some woman who means alit to you, enough that you want to have a family with." Stiles took a deep breath. "And I wish that person was me."

 "What?" Derek choked out. 

 Stiles begin pacing around the room not meeting Derek's eyes. "I want it to be me. I want to have a future with you, I want all of those things." It was a flurry of words that came out of Stiles mouth without him actually having to stop and take a breath.

"Stiles stop." Derek demanded but the teen still kept pacing so Derek placed both hands on his shoulders stopping him in his tracks. 

There was something flash across the wolf's face and it leaves Stiles blinking trying to figure out what he saw was really there. "Just forget I said anything."

Holding on tighter to Stiles shoulders so he can't slip away Derek leans forward, and presses his lips against the boys swallowing down a surprised gasp that comes out of those parted lips.

Derek drinks in every drop of Stiles mouth, getting high off the taste. 

When they pull apart both are panting eyes dilated with lust. "Um...wow." Not surprising Stiles is the first to speak. 

The way Stiles sounds so breathless stirs something up inside his wolf and Derek is determined to make him sound like that more often. 

 "So..." Stiles started then trails off.

Derek arches his eyebrows. "So?" 

"Not that I'm complaining, hut what the hell was that?" 

"Something I have wanted to do for a while now." 

 A blush creeps across Stiles face and Derek swears it's the most precious thing he has ever seen. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_"Derek!" He can hear his mate yell from the other side of the house, the tone of Stiles's voice alone causes him to break out in a run._

_Stiles is standing in the kitchen grinning up at him when he walks in. "It’s time, Derek."_

_Derek's eyes are wide. "Are you sure?"_

_Stiles nodded. "Just got off the phone with Melissa, Cora was admitted into the hospital five minutes ago."_

_Derek's already moving towards the door not even stopping to see if Stiles is following him. "It’s really happening." Derek whispered awestruck._

_Stiles was at his side grinning. "Are you ready?"_

_Yes he was more than ready._

_The wait was agony Stiles was fidgeting and even Derek couldn't sit still, pacing the waiting room the whole time, but after seven hours of waiting Melissa finally came out._

_"It’s a girl; A beautiful healthy baby girl."_

_Stiles hollers out in excitement and Derek smiles brightly taking Stiles hand in his._

_"We have a daughter." Derek's voice was full of awe and love._

_"We have a daughter." Stiles confirmed then turned towards Melissa. "Can we see them?"_

_Melissa nodded. "Of course." She led the men to Cora's room who greeted them both with a tired smile._

_"Look who's here." Cora cooed at the bundle in her arms._

_"Oh god she's beautiful." Derek breathed out getting a glimpse of the sleeping baby as he kissed his sister on the cheek._

_Cora scoffed. "I went through nine months of carrying her and seven hours of labor, damn right she is beautiful."_

_Stiles was bouncing on his feet, just itching to hold his daughter for the first time._

_Cora smiled at him. "Here you go papa." She passed the baby I to his awaiting arms._

_Stiles smiled down at the bundle. "Hey baby." He whispered. "I'm your papa."_

_Derek's heart swelled with love as he watched his husband with their newborn daughter._

_"She is going to need a name." Cora pointed out tiredly from her bed._

_"How about Laura?" Stiles suggested looking up to meet Derek's eyes._

_Derek shook his head smiling sadly. "No I don't think so. She should have her own name.'_

_Stiles nodded thoughtfully. "Leia?"_

_Derek groaned. "No Stiles."_

_Stiles scoffs then sighs dramatically. "Aw come on Der, I think Leia would fit her perfectly."_

_Derek's chuckling but he shakes his head. "We are not naming our daughter after Star Wars."_

_"Darcy?"_

_Derek takes a moment to ponder it smiling softly. "Darcy Elizabeth Hale. I like it."_

_"Me too." Stiles whispered leaning down pressing a kiss to the sleeping baby's forehead. "Our Darcy."_  

_Derek slipped out of the room to allow Stiles some bonding time with their daughter whole he went to greet the pack that was waiting for them in the lobby._

_"This is from Kira and me." Scott declared pushing a stuffed wolf into Derek's arms._

_"Thanks Scott I'm sure she’ll love it."_

_Scott beamed resembling a happy puppy. "I can't wait to meet her."_

_Derek promised Scott and Kira that it would be soon before Lydia walked up with a a bag in hand. "I figured you and Stiles didn't put much thought into the outfit she would be wearing home."_

_They really didn't._

_"Thanks Lyds." Derek smiled when she pulled a red silk dress from the bag._

_Lydia shrugged. "I can't allow my niece dress in rags."_

_Derek chuckles. “Actually stiles and I wanted to talk to you. Would you want to be Darcy’s godmother?”_

_Lydia looks close to tears but she nods. “I would be honored.” She throws herself into the werewolf’s arms and kisses his cheek. “You and Stiles will be great.”_

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday; exactly three days since Darcy had been sent to the past and here she sat I'm Derek's loft for pack night getting ready to watch a movie. Derek and Stiles are nowhere to be found.

It made Darcy's heart ache for movie nights with her rag tag team of the world’s most mightiest heroes. Instead of sitting in between Malia and Lydia, Darcy normally sat in Thor's lap while his deft fingers braided her hair, or sometimes she would sit in between Stark and Bruce while simultaneously poking Tony in the ribs for something totally inappropriate he had said and sending fond longing sideway glances at Bruce. 

Not for the first time in three days she wanted to go home. 

She wants her fuzzy pajamas and her own bed instead of crashing on Stiles couch. She misses her overly priced coffee maker that makes an amusing dinging sound when it finishes brewing. She longs for late night conversations with her dad filling him in on her life. She misses it all, and a part of her brain is screaming at her telling her she will never go home again, she tries to tell that part to just shut the hell up.

"You ok, Darcy? You smell sad." Darcy looks up to see Scott's puppy eyes staring back at her.

She gave him her best brave smile. "Yeah I'm fine just...homesick."

"Do you have pack nights where you’re from?" Malia asks with sheer child-like innocence.

Darcy laughed as she shook her head. "I wouldn't call them pack nights. It’s more team building exercises." Actually it’s only what Tony and Clint called them looking for an excuse to act like an oversized child with the pretense of actually doing something productive. Darcy wasn't going to lie she had used team bonding as an excuse a couple of times, but stopped after the zoo incident how the manager stopped pressing charges against Thor, Darcy really didn't want to know.

 "What do you do during these team bonding exercises?" Scott asks curiously leaning over Kira to grab a handful of popcorn.

"Mostly we all see who can drink the most alcohol and not make an ass of their selves." Tony never wins that game, but neither does Darcy if she was being honest. 

Natasha however almost always won that game; except for that time Asgardian mead was involved. 

Malia scrunched her nose. "That doesn't sound like fun." 

 Darcy giggles. "No it is fun we are just a little too old to drink like we have a liver made of iron." 

 They all go silent when the movie finally starts up. The only sound to be heard was that of Scott and Kira whispering back and forth followed by the occasional giggle from Kira, and then Lydia would hiss at them telling them to get a room. 

 Darcy keeps her mouth shut, but part of her wants to tell Lydia that's how Dominique was conceived, instead she just giggles into her hand. 

The movie finally ended and Scott and Kira untangled from each other to turn off the tv. 

"I prefer the remake." Darcy commented just to have a pillow hit her in the face.

"We don’t speak that kind of blasphemy in this house." Lydia warned holding up another pillow.

"She is very serious about The Notebook." Scott warned.

Darcy giggled dodging pillows that were now coming from every direction. She threw a pillow back hitting Scott right in the face causing him to fall over the chair.

"Nice aim." Lydia smirked high fiving Darcy.

The five of them wind up giggling in the floor in a tangled of limbs.

The excitement died down again and everything was quiet when Scott spoke up. "Anyone notice that Stiles and Derek are missing?" 

 "They are probably somewhere going at it like rabbits." Lydia responded flipping her hair over her shoulders.

Darcy groaned squeezing her eyes shut. "I did not need that mental image." 

 Scott gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It must be weird." Malia started. "To know your parents are somewhere having sex."

 "Malia." Kira hissed in warning while Darcy's mouth dropped open and her eyes got wide.

"You all knew?"

Four heads nodded.

Darcy groaned. "And Stiles?"

Lydia scoffed. "He is oblivious." 

Darcy sighed in relief sagging back against the couch.

Lydia reached over and patted Darcy's knee. "Don't be too hard on yourself we knew who you were the second we laid eyes on you." Scott nodded in agreement.

It wasn't really comforting.

It stared to get later and later and Darcy knew she had to be heading back to Stiles, she didn’t want to risk going back and waking up her grandfather, whom she knows will be getting off his shift late. Something inside of her hurt as she stood to leave. She was starting to get attached to the pack like this. Briefly she wondered if she was going to miss this, miss seeing her pack as a bunch of care free teenagers who gotten into pillow fights. She knew she would miss them like this. 

 She bided the pack goodnight giving Lydia and Kira tight hugs with promise of shopping the next day, Scott and Malia waved her out as she shut the door behind her.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know the pack is probably wondering where we are."  Stiles commented his back propped against his head board. He was trying to give Derek an out.

"Let them." Derek replied shifting in the chair by Stiles desk. "They can survive one night without us."

Stiles hummed in agreement before shifting nervously on his bed. "We should probably talk about the um...kiss." It came out in strangled words and Derek is looking at him his eyes, something Stiles found unnerving.

"Should we?" There is a slight tint of amusement in Derek’s voice.

Gulping Stiles nodded. "I mean unless if you don’t want to, that’s fine with me. We can pretend it never happened."

The total opposite of what Stiles actually wanted.

Stiles isn’t sure when during his rant Derek had gotten up out of his chair and made his way towards the bed.

"Stiles." Derek's voice was low and calm. "Shut up." He pressed his lips against Stiles in a kiss that was none to gentle or chaste to be called a kiss. It was rough and desperate causing Stiles to moan out as Derek bit his lower lip.

"Oh. God." Stiles breathed out when Derek pulled away. "If I had known it would be this good I would of kissed you sooner."

A chuckled vibrated through Derek's chest. "You never shut up." It was fond exasperation.

Stiles grinned tugging Derek down by his shirt collar. "You could try to shut me up." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

And Derek kissed him again, this time slower and more gentle leaving the teen gasping for air.  Derek's hands slid down the waistband of Stile's pants, Stiles raised his hips up for easier access not breaking the kiss.

In one fluid motion Derek had slide Stiles's jeans off his hips, once completely off Derek threw them across the room. 

Next Derek pulled Stiles boxer if discarding them in the floor. Looking down at Stiles face his eyes were dilated with lust and his breathing was rapid. 

Moving back up Stiles body Derek kissed his jawline, making his way down to his collarbone kissing and sucking every inch of flesh he could get his mouth on. 

"Oh god, if you keep doing that I'm not going to last." Stiles panted his cock was hard and leaking with precum.

A smug smirk crossed the werewolf's face. "You could come just from my mouth on you?"

Swallowing hard Stiles nodded. 

"I could do this all night." For emphasis Derek kissed his way down Stile's chest. 

"Don't you dare!" Stiles choked out bucking his hips up. "I want come with you inside me." Stiles whined.

 Finally Derek pulled away flipping the teen on his stomach, and Stiles frowned at the lack of contact until he felt a slick finger brush up against his hole.  For a few seconds Derek teased at Stile's hole tracing his middle finger along the puckered flesh. He could tell Stiles was getting impatient. 

 Slowly Derek worked in the first finger past the tight ring of muscle. Stiles gasped at the intrusion but relaxed when Derek’s other hand came down gently on his bare back rubbing soothing circles before he worked the finger in and out a few times.

The second finger easily slipped in alongside the first finger, this time Stiles mewled in pleasure as Derek worked his virgin hole.

“Derek fuck me, please.” Stiles cried out clawing at the bed sheets underneath him. The wolf inside him took pride in knowing it was him who was making Stiles like this, so pliant and needy underneath him.

It took a whole minute for Derek to slide out of his own jeans and to grind his erection into Stiles backside.

“Come on Derek fuck me already.”

Derek thrust in almost losing his mind at the tight heat that is surrounding his cock. He waits a full minute to give Stiles a chance to adjust.

“Move.” Stiles demands breathlessly and Derek doesn’t need to be told twice.

He starts with sallow thrust but he’s not sure how much longer he can last. Stiles is gasping and moaning underneath him, he can hear little breathless whimpers come out of him.

“Fuck Stiles.” Derek panted harshly into his ear. “So fucking tight.”

With one finally powerful thrust Derek spilled his seed inside the teens hole.

Stiles came right behind him coating his stomach and the sheet beneath him.

“That was…wow.” Stiles breathed out rolling over on his back looking up at Derek with amazement.

Derek nodded with a smug grin as he flopped down next to Stiles on his back. “It was.” He agreed.

After a few minutes of laying in post orgasmic bliss Derek’s phone started chirping.

“Just ignore.” Stiles groaned burrowing his head under a pillow.

Derek frowned but did as Stiles asked until it went off for the second time. “I probably need to answer it.”

Stiles sighed waving Derek away. “Fine do it then get your ass back into this bed, we have a few hours until my dad get home.”

Doing just that Derek grabbed his phone, and stepped in the bathroom to return moments later with a dark look on his face.

“Darcy is missing.”

 

 

 


End file.
